


Wet

by honeyedlion



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look better when I'm drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

       “C’mere” He said, and Barnaby went, their mouths meeting in an untidy kiss, tongues sliding together wetly. His mouth tasted like champagne, steak and the thick, sweet taste that was all his own, and when Kotetsu’s hand tightened in his hair pulling, eager, Barnaby let himself freefall. His body sprawled heavily, both of them spread across the floor, and how did they get there?   
  
      Barnaby tried to prop his arm up, but it was hard to focus, and they’d drunk so much already. His head felt like it was spinning, and Kotetsu was the only thing centering him, as though if their mouths weren’t fused together he’d float away.  
  
    But now Kotetsu’s other hand was sliding around his back, and everywhere they touched felt good. Barnaby could hear himself whining now, a low animal noise that sounded like no sound he would ever make and he still couldn’t seem to pull himself to where he wanted. It was hard to think, and now Kotetsu was rolling him over, and his insides were sloshing along with him. The carpet felt so cool against his skin, he wondered if he were feverish.  
  
    “Bunny-chan, “  
  
    And his eyes opened slowly. When did they stop kissing? It still felt as though they were, and even with his eyes now open, it was so hard to see. Everything was soft and misty…  
  
    ”Your glasses are fogging up.”  
  
    The glasses were pulled away, and Barnaby could see Kotetsu’s eyes clearly now, and they looked just as warm as his voice had just sounded. He envied Kotetsu’s eyes more than he could ever (would ever) say. Kotetsu’s eyes had a way of speaking to you that made you want to listen, made you want to believe. They were honest, and it was only because Barnaby knew it was such an unconscious talent, that he respected it. It was why most of the time Barnaby tried to listen to his eyes, instead of the idiocy leaking from his mouth.  
  
    “Kotetsu…” He murmured, and then laughed a little, and Kotetsu was smiling now, this small private thing, and Barnaby felt warm all over at it being directed at him. He pulled his hand up, and stroked the other man’s face, concentrating. It was rough with stubble, and Barnaby wanted to rub his face against that feeling, but even his hand felt heavy, he was sure his head would be impossible to move. Kotetsu reached over him suddenly the muscles in his arms working in beautiful tandem. Every line of his body was beautiful, raw, art in motion. It made his mouth dry, his breath catch, like coming upon a feral animal in the wild, when he watched Kotetsu unnoticed.  
  
    It was hard sometimes, especially when they were surrounded by the other Heroes to think this man was his to touch, any time he wanted. Hard to think that even now…  
  
    But Barnaby was nothing if not brave, and he reached up, stretching his hand impossibly upward, and grabbed Kotetsu, pulling him down onto him. Kotetsu was laughing outright now, and saying small things in his ear, like ‘you’re really drunk’ and ‘you’re so cute Bunny-chan’, and Barnaby was trying to center that mouth on his own. Somehow he missed though, and how could he be a hero when he couldn’t even aim and Kotetsu kissed his neck as though it was where he was headed all along. His beard rasped against his skin, and Barnaby hissed, one hand tangling into Kotetsu’s hair, before he tugged lightly. Things were spilling out of his mouth, but he was pretty sure they weren’t important. Kotetsu was tugging his shirt up, and Barnaby sat up a little, glad he wasn’t listening. He wanted Kotetsu to only think the best of him.  
  
    It was both annoying and gratifying that his arms were working now, and he reached up to push his glasses up (which were no longer on) and almost lost his balance. Kotetsu steadied him with a chuckle, and Barnaby gasped at the feeling of that warm breath huffing against his stomach. It made heat curl deep inside him, and he was groaning now, as Kotetsu’s hands reached lower fumbling with his belt, and he realized Kotetsu must be pretty drunk too. He reached down to help, and somehow ended up holding one of Kotetsu’s hands, instead. He loved Kotetsu’s hands. They were worn, and the palms were soft, while the fingers were harshly callused pulling in rasps against his skin every time they touched. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to hold Kotetsu’s hand like a girl. He could cling whenever he wanted to. The thought was associated with a feeling of overwhelming safety that had nothing to do with actual danger.  
  
    Kotetsu had finally gotten his belt off, and he was pushing at Barnaby’s zipper with an impatient hand. Barnaby wanted to help him, always wanted to help him. They were a team and Kotetsu needed his help, and it was Barnaby’s job to be there, but he was afraid he’d end up holding both of Kotetsu’s hands. And while he had seen Kotetsu pull his zipper off with only his teeth, it wasn’t when they were this far gone.  
  
    Kotetsu made a pleased sound as the zipper finally gave, and Barnaby sighed at the sudden release of tension. Kotetsu was watching him with those eyes, and they looked like a tigers eyes, like Barnaby was prey about to be devoured. Barnaby found it strange that he felt no danger, only flooding warmth, and when Kotetsu mouthed him sloppily through the fabric of his boxers he fell backwards.  
  
    He felt like he was floating again, except instead of anchoring him, Kotetsu was holding him to the floor with his mouth. His back was arching, and one hand was buried in Kotetsu’s hair as the other man sucked him at him, soaking the fabric until even the feel of the wet material puling against his cock was almost too much to bear. He felt restless, and almost hungry for something, and with his other hand he reached down, pulling his boxers down. It was hard and every tug made his hands waver and lose focus because of the feeling. Kotetsu had gone still, watching him with his tiger eyes, and when Barnaby finally managed to work the cloth all the way off of him, he felt almost anxious under those eyes.  
  
    He was hard, harder than he should be for the amount of alcohol he’d consumed, and he was already sticky and wet near the head. He leaned forward a little, one hand pulling Kotetsu closer, and the older man was smiling now, but it wasn’t the sweet smile of before. It was meaner and hungrier, and that was okay, because Barnaby felt a little mean and hungry too. He guided the older man’s head over his cock, and then pushed him down, smiling as he went easily. Almost too easily.  
  
    And Barnaby was suddenly struggling to remember the last time Kotetsu had done something with so little argument, and then a hot mouth pulled him in and his head went back, mouth opening in a gasp. Kotetsu was working him in a steady greedy rhythm, and he was messy already, spit sliding in sloppy trails from his mouth to his chin, and making the hair around his cock turn from its natural pale gold to a darker muted metal. Kotetsu was devouring him, and Barnaby was mewling now, hips bucking in small desperate thrusts, trying to sink his way deeper into that lush mouth, trying to fuck further inside of him.  
  
    He felt something slide inside, along his cock, and it was so strange to feel that tongue licking along him, darting against his skin, and against whatever was stealing that mouth from him. Stealing…  
  
    He panted and opened his eyes with effort, in time to see Kotetsu pull two fingers sticky with spit and his own precum, and trail them behind him. And even seeing it, it was still a shock to feel himself stretched open. The fingers were so hard, and foreign, the sensation making him flop back onto the floor. He was twisting desperately now, and he didn’t know how to move, and where to push into. The fingers were pushing, and pushing, and it felt like heat was consuming him from all directions. His eyes closed, and he was chanting Kotetsu’s name over and over again, and now Kotetsu’s mouth could no longer hold him down. He came with a scream, back bending off of the floor, one hand gripping the carpet helplessly.  
  
    He could still feel Kotetsu sucking at him lightly, rolling tender flesh around and around in his mouth, and it felt more intimate than anything they had just done, these soft licks as he was most sensitive. He was still shuddering with the aftermath, and he sat up a little. Kotetsu was on his knees, his head still in Barnaby’s lap and he grabbed Kotetsu’s chin to get a better look at him.  
  
    He was flushed, those eyes still burning bright, and his chin was a mess of cum and spit and Barnaby leaned forward, licking the mess clean before he realized what he was doing, and Kotetsu groaned like he was hurt. Barnaby could feel Kotetsu’s hand bouncing against his leg, and he reached down, shoving the other man’s hands away, and replacing them with his own.  
  
    Kotetsu was hard, and slippery to hold, and Barnaby was worried he was holding him too tightly, or pulling too roughly, but every time he looked up to ask, he became caught by Kotetsu’s face, those eyes finally closed, mouth open and panting, hair hanging across his face. And he’d flush and look back down, watching his hand work that hard column of flesh, the head so red and flush against his skin, trapped in the circle of his fingers. He was almost surprised when Kotetsu tightened up, breath coming in great shuddering waves, and white spurted over his fingers, hitting his stomach in a warm splash. Kotetsu went still, and then slumped forward into them, and Barnaby slid them both flat onto the floor.  
  
    The carpet felt amazing, soft and cold against his back. His eyes closed for a minute, and he felt Kotetsu slip their fingers together. His eyes opened. Closed. Opened, and he could hear Kotetsu breathing, heavy and sweet.  
  
    Closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Close your [eyes](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or submit a request.


End file.
